Never Give Up On Me
by Sparky009
Summary: Sora walks backstage after one of Matt's concerts to see him kissing another girl. She runs out crying while he chases after her. Was this situation really what it seemed to be? Sorato one-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon

Hey guys! So for those of you reading this, this is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice. And yes this is a Sorato

Never Give Up On Me

**Normal POV**

As he sat there watching the rain fall around, Matt thought about the fight he and Sora had just hours before.

Flashback

Sora I can explai…

How could you Matt! I thought you loved me, but I guess that was all just one giant lie that I was stupid enough to fall for.

Sora please just listen to me for one minute so I can explain!

NO! Get out and go have fun with that whore I saw you all over. I hope she was worth it. Oh and I NEVER want to see you again Matt!

Sor…

And with that she slammed the door in his face.

**Matt's POV**

This is so frustrating! I thought that maybe coming here and sitting by the tree I first confessed to her at would give me some idea about what to do, but nothing is coming to me! What's worse is that it's pouring rain down on me. How ironic. Perfect weather for how I feel. The love of my life thinks I cheated on her with some crazy fangirl and of all of them it could be it just had to be Jun! But that's definitely not what really happened.

_Flashback_

_I had just finished an awesome concert with the Teenage Wolves and was heading backstage to grab my things and go when I hear the door to my dressing room creak open. Thinking it was Sora, I become happy and turn around only to find that the person standing there was definitely not Sora._

"_What do you want now Jun?" I say to the she devil standing before me_

"_Oh you know very well what I want Matty," Jun responds_

_I groan, "Look Jun, I have already told you I'm not interested plus I'm with Sora and we are very happy together. Can't you just accept that and move on?"_

_To this she laughs and says, "But why would I do that when I can have you all to myself?"_

"_What on earth are you talking abou…!" Then all of the sudden she pushes me against the wall and forces herself on me. To make matters worse, at that moment Sora walks in and sees us. I manage to shove Jun off, but not before Sora runs off with tears in her eyes. So I took off after her and we run to her apartment building with me yelling after her. She reaches her apartment, almost gets the door shut on me, but I jam my foot in the way to stop it._

_End of Flashback_

**Sora's POV**

Why? I thought we would get married, have kids and grow old together, but I was wrong. And really of anyone he could have chosen he chose Jun? That girl is a certified psychopath! Maybe I misunderstood… I mean she is crazy right? No stop it Sora, do not make up excuses for him. You know what you saw. Matt doesn't love you and he never did. You were just his little play toy and once he was bored of you, you got kicked to the curb. But did I really mean nothing to him?

**Matt's POV**

I cannot just sit here doing nothing anymore! I have to find a way of getting Sora back if it's the last thing I do. The question is how? Just then, the rain stopped and a gentle breeze blew making one single flower fall from the tree above me. That's it! I'll send her flowers with a note telling her to meet me here at the tree! I just hope she will have enough faith left in me to show up.

**Normal POV**

The Next Day….

Sora woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing. Groaning, she got out of bed and went to answer it only to find nothing there except a boquet of her favorite flowers, Stargazer Lilies. She picked them up and was about to throw them out because she assumed they were from Matt, when a note fell out

_Dear Sor,_

_If you are reading this then that at least means you haven't thrown out the flowers yet. I know this whole situation may look bad, but if you will meet me at our tree at midnight I promise you I can explain everything. I'll be waiting…_

_Love, Matt_

Sora sat in the kitchen chair just staring at the note. She sat there thinking for hours before she finally made up her mind about what to do.

**11:58 PM**

'Oh man! It's almost midnight and Sora still isn't here. Does this mean she threw them out and I will never get the chance to explain?' Just as Matt finished this thought, a familiar looking red haired girl walked right up to him.

"Sora! You actually came!" Matt exclaimed

To this she only said, "Yeah I did, but only to listen to what you have to say."

"Alright well what actually happened was…"(And you already know so I'm just going to skip through the explanation and continue on with the story)

By the time Matt finished explaining, Sora was in tears.

"Oh my gosh Matt, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I should have had more faith that you would never cheat on me especially with Jun! I am such a horrible girlfriend. Can you ever forgive me for.." but she was cut off

"Shhh, hey look it's ok Sora. You don't need to cry or apologize for anything. I should be the one apologizing to you for letting her actually kiss me. When I saw you run out crying, all that went through my mind were thought about you. Like would I ever be able to listen to your joyous laugh or watch your eyes sparkle when you do. I also thought about not talking to you like we used to. But what scared me the most was the fact that I may never be able to hold you close to me and whisper in your ear just how much I truly love you ever again. For those reasons I am standing here now, begging you to promise me something," he asked with pleading eyed

"Anything for you Matt."

"Just promise me that no matter how much we fight, disagree or think that all else is lost, that you will never give up on me," replied Matt

She smiled and said, "I Sora Takenouchi, promise that no matter what I will never give up on Yamato Ishida."

To this he smiled back and said, "I Yamato Ishida also promise that no matter what I will never give up on Sora Takenouchi."

"Happy now?" was her response

"Quite." He said becoming very content

"Good so will you just kiss me already!" she replied exasperated

"Haha, of course." He closed the distance between their lips and they met in a long, sweet, passionate kiss. When they needed to come up for air, he leaned down and whispered,

"I love you Sor."

I love you too Matt."

Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
